Tainted Love
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: On her eighteenth birthday she's expected to become a true Dominant by buying a submissive. She's never wanted this life, seeing the way her parents interact with their own submissives, but she soon realizes that a relationship between a Dominant and submissive can be a beautiful thing. However, her submissive isn't so sure of that. Quinn/Rachel, set in a D/s universe. Mature.


**A/N: This is loosely based off a prompt from the GKM that I saw a while back and made my own. It's AU, obviously, and will focus almost completely on Rachel and Quinn (There will be m****inor Brittana in later chapters).**** Dom!Quinn is based off the looks of season one Quinn, but the attitude of season three Quinn (so she has long hair and she's pretty fiesty). Anyway, this chapter is just setting down the plot. **

* * *

"Walk faster!" Russell Fabray's hand beats down onto his slave's bare bottom, making her jerk forward and quicken her pace from a slow saunter to a fast trot.

Quinn Fabray leers out the window of her father's limousine, watching him open the door to the slaves' house and shove Maria inside. It's something that Quinn's been accustomed to her entire life—watching the relationship between slaves and their masters. She grew up in a rich family, she was groomed to be a dominant since Day One. Finally the day is here, the day in which she becomes a true Mistress herself, and she feels sick to her stomach.

_I'll be damned if I turn out anything like my father_, she thinks to herself as she watches her father strut towards the limousine, fixing the cuffs on his suit. He climbs in and knocks on the window where their chauffer, Felix, had been waiting outside smoking a cigarette. Felix quickly tosses the butt towards the ground and climbs in. The limo hums to a start and they begin driving down the long driveway lined with rose bushes and cherry trees.

"Maria's been nothing but a disobedient prude these last few days, I don't know what's gotten into her." Russell pulls his handkerchief from the breast of his suit, wiping the thin layer of sweat from his forehead.

"Daddy she's sick. Mother told you not to bring her in the first place. You shouldn't have punished her, she was just saying she felt sick." Quinn said pointedly, her eyes wandering over her father's angry expression.

He scoffed loudly, "That was not a punishment. You know better than to think a tap on the ass is a punishment, you've been punished by me before." Quinn's stomach flipped as she thought back to when she would get into trouble as a child. That was her number one reason she was grateful that she was a dominant and not a submissive, she wouldn't be able to handle submitting to someone. Especially if that someone was anything like her father.

"I just think you shouldn't have gotten angry with her for something she can't handle." Quinn says softly, folding her hands on her lap.

"I don't want another word from you, Quinn. I'm doing this for you. Today is the day you become a dominant and it's time to accept it." Russell snarls. Quinn looks down at the floor as her father proceeds to lecture her. She only catches little bits of his rant: "don't be ungrateful... don't speak to me about Maria, I know her better than you do... you're just like your mother... look at me when I'm speaking to you." She lifts her head, swallowing nervously at the harsh tone. "You'll never be respected if you don't have a slave of your own. You are my daughter, more importantly you are a Fabray, and I expect you to be grateful and respectful. Do you understand me?" he asks firmly.

Quinn nods her head obediently, wringing her hands together. "Yes daddy."

"Good." Russell mutters, taking out his phone and promptly ignoring Quinn.

They arrive at the building ten minutes later and Judy is waiting impatiently at the doors. They join her and Quinn ignores her parents' bantering as she follows them in. As soon as a man walks up to them, they plaster fake smiles onto their faces and extend their hands.

"Good to see you, Ian." Russell smiles, greeting the tall dark-haired man with a firm hand shake. He reaches forward, placing his hands on Quinn's shoulders. "This is my youngest daughter, Quinn. She's eighteen today." he says, proudly, boasting about her as if she were a winning pig.

Ian nods and politely smiles, "Happy birthday, Miss Fabray. I'm sure you're excited to become a true dominant today." he says.

Quinn smiles, "Thank you very much, I am." She lies easily, hiding her displeased face when she hears faint screams of slaves being punished in the distance.

"What kind of slave are you hoping for?" Ian asks, waving them along as he begins to walk down the brightly lit corridor.

Quinn opens her mouth to respond, but her mother immediately begins for her. "A virgin. I won't have a whore tending to my daughter."

"So you're thinking of a female?"

"Fabrays' only have female slaves." Judy responds shortly.

"Oh and don't show us any ugly slaves. We're willing to pay top dollar for looks and obedience." Russell says, giving Ian a sharp look. Quinn can't help but roll her eyes. She looks into a window beside her and sees a frail, beaten young girl. She immediately stops walking, staring at the girl. Quinn can't hear anything her mother says to her, she's too busy watching the tanned-skin girl rubbing at the bruises on her wrists. Quinn is taken from her trance when her mother squeezes her shoulder.

"No, Quinn. She's not pure." Judy motions to the engraved metal plate stuck to the window. Quinn reads it carefully.

SLAVE No: 127

BIRTH NAME: LOPEZ, SANTANA  
MEASUREMENTS: 103 LBS, 5"5, 34-C  
AGE: 17  
ADDITIONAL INFO.: IMPURE, DISOBEDIANT

"That one is especially difficult." Ian mutters, and Quinn notices him rubbing at a bite mark on his palm. _Good girl_, she thinks to herself while holding back a smile. She looks back through the window.

The tanned skinned girl looks up, meeting Quinn's curious gaze. Quinn can see the dried tears on her cheeks and before she can admire her the submissive looks back down, hanging her head.

"Quinn." Judy says firmly, taking her daughter by the wrist and pulling her away. Quinn's heart aches at the sight of the beaten girl. She wants to help her, and she makes a promise to herself that somehow she will help that girl. _Santana Lopez._

They keep walking, and Quinn keeps her head down. She doesn't want to look at anymore slaves, she just wants to go back home. She can only imagine how many of them are broken, lonely, and depressed.

"This one is one of our finest submissives. She's wonderfully trained, very obedient, and as pure as they come." Ian says, stopping in front of a window.

Quinn looks at the girl inside. She's on her knees facing them, her head is tilted just barely down so her white-blonde hair falls over face. Even through the hair, Quinn can tell that the girl is very pretty, but she very clearly does not need any saving. Quinn glances at the metal name plate.

SLAVE No: 136

BIRTH NAME: DEAN, ADRIANNA  
MEASUREMENTS: 120 LBS, 5"7, 36-D  
AGE: 19  
ADDITIONAL INFO.: PURE, OBEDIANT, FULLY-TRAINED

"No." Quinn says simply.

"Miss Fabray she is probably our best submissive, definitely worthy of your family name." Ian interjects, glancing sideways at Judy and Russell.

"I don't like her," Quinn lies, "She's nineteen." She turns to look at her father, "Daddy, she's not my type and I don't want a submissive older than me. She might think she has some sort of power over me." She says in a way that is oh so _Fabray_.

"I can assure you she would never—"

"Ian, you heard my daughter." Russell said.

The dark-haired man nods slowly, clearly upset with Quinn's decision. "Right, well, follow me. I do have others." He says, leading them further down the hall.

Quinn stops only two windows down from where they were standing, her eyes and ears glued to a small brunette sitting on the corner of her bed singing softly.

SLAVE No: 140

BIRTH NAME: BERRY, RACHEL  
MEASUREMENTS: 102 LBS, 5"2, 32-A

AGE: 17  
ADDITIONAL INFO.: PURE, DISOBEDIANT

"_Rachel."_ Quinn likes the way the name rolls off her tongue, so delicately. She smiles at the gentle, quiet melody that she can barely hear but can see is flowing from the younger girl's mouth.

"Quinnie, look at this one!" Judy yells from a little way down the hall.

The petite girl looks up and her big, sad brown eyes meet Quinn's. Quinn smiles softly at her, and the girl looks surprised and somewhat afraid. She looks back down at her lap, clasping her hands together, and immediately stops singing. Quinn notices a small bruise just above the small girl's breast. _I need to save her._

"No." Quinn turns around to face her parents and Ian, "This is my submissive." She says with finality.

Judy and Russell walk over, and Ian laughs, "She's extremely disobedient, you don't want her." He says.

"I do want her and I've made my mind up." Quinn counters.

"Quinnie—"

"Mother..." Quinn turns her attention to her father. If she can convince anyone it will be him. "Daddy, please. You said it yourself that I need to accept my role as a dominant and training her to be obedient will help me learn. Please, daddy. She's pure, look." Quinn pleads, pointing to the information.

Russell takes a deep breath, but then relents and smiles at his daughter, "I'm glad you're so eager to be a dominant to this girl, but even I didn't get a disobedient slave as my first. They can be very, very difficult to train my darling." He said.

"Daddy," Quinn's voice is low and soft, "I have you to help me if I ever need it. Please let me get her. I just know she's meant for me."

"Mr. Fabray I really don't recommend this submissive." Ian says urgently. Russell holds up his hand, looking from Ian to Quinn.

"If at any point I see that she is not being obedient enough, I will take matters into my own hands. Do you understand?" He questions.

Quinn nods quickly. _Anything to get her_.

"Then this is the submissive we're going to buy." Russell says with a smile, leaning forward and kissing Quinn's head. Judy smiles and also kisses Quinn.

"If you insist." Ian says with a fake smile, "She is seven thousand even." Russell nods and takes out his cheque book. Quinn is too busy watching the small brunette's worried eyes. She wants to tell her that it will all be okay, and she can help her.

"When can we take her back?" Quinn asks.

Ian looks up while tucking the cheque into his suit pocket, "As soon as you'd like."

XXXXXX

"You're seventeen, huh?" The man asks as he lifts her chin and inspects her face, like she has some sort of contagious disease and he's checking her for symptoms.

"Yes Sir." Rachel's voice is soft and stuttered, just barely passing her trembling lips.

"Most submissives have at least two years experience under their belt before they're even considered for buying... it must be your lucky day, one-forty, you were just bought by one of the richest Dominant families in Ohio. It's a shame, I was sure Ian would give you to me as an end-of-the-year bonus." He says, and she stares right into his crooked smile. She feels sick and she wants to pull away, but she knows she'll just get a hand to the cheek.

Perhaps it was that girl, the one with the warm smile wearing the yellow dress. Or maybe it's a man just as mean as the others. Rachel whimpers when Sir pulls her up and drags her out of her room. Her feet are sore from standing for hours during her training the previous day, and she wants to break down and cry. However, when she sees the familiar girl in the yellow dress standing at the end of the hall she can't help but let out a small relieved breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"My my. She really is a pretty one, Quinn, good choice." A man in a nice suit, standing next to this 'Quinn', takes her chin and she briefly wonders if that's a sign of dominance- it seems to be a common gesture.

The blonde reaches forward, stepping infront of her father. She strokes Rachel's bangs away from her dark brown eye and smiles warmly. Rachel starts to shiver; not only is it cold but she's so very nervous. She looks perplexed at her new Dominant when she takes off her cream-coloured cardigan and wraps it around her. Nobody has ever shown her kindness like that.

"There. That will have to do until we get you home. I'm your Dominant... I'm Quinn." The blonde says softly. Rachel feels like melting into the blonde and clinging to her. She can see in her eyes that she has a kind soul, and it helps Rachel relax.

The woman behind Quinn speaks up, "But you will call her Mistress, do you understand, slave?" she asks.

Rachel knows not to speak back, "Yes Miss." She says politely.

"Let's go home." Quinn announces, taking Rachel's hand and leading her out.

It's Rachel's first time in a limousine and she's so amazed by the beautiful interior. She'd only ever been in rundown Toyotas which did not compare at all to the beautiful leather seats and mini-fridge. Rachel can't help but sneak the occasional glance at Quinn between awed stares at her new surroundings. _She's so beautiful._ Rachel stares at Quinn a bit too long and her parents notice.

Quinn's father speaks up. "It's not polite to stare." He says sternly.

"I... I'm sorry, Mister." Rachel whispers, and then pauses, "Should I call you Mister or Sir?" she asks softly.

"Mister will do, he's not your Dominant." Quinn smiles. Rachel can sense a bit of hostility in her tone. The rest of the ride consists of Quinn's parents, who Rachel learns are named Russell and Judy, laying down all of the rules. Most of them have to do with respect, but Rachel has heard every rule before. She's too enamoured with Quinn's smile to really listen to her parents, so she nods and pretends to listen while occasionally looking over at Quinn.

Rachel can't believe her eyes when they pull up to their house. It's big, fit for royalty. Tall columns stand on either side of the double chestnut doors. It almost looks like a smaller version of the White House. Rachel gets out behind Quinn, staring up at the house.

"You'll sleep in our house tonight, but don't get comfortable. Our slaves stay in their own house." Judy says before disappearing into the house.

"If she gives you any trouble, come get me. I'll leave you alone." Russell says, following after Judy.

"It's beautiful." Rachel whispers as she stares up at the house.

Quinn shrugged, "It's home." She says softly, "I'll get you something to wear. Come on." She coaxes Rachel inside, holding her hand. Rachel follows Quinn up a big staircase and to the end of the hall. They walk into what Rachel assumes is Quinn's room, even though it's the size of a normal Master bedroom.

Quinn walks over to her wardrobe and opens it, pulling out a small silk robe. She holds it out to Rachel, who takes off her cardigan and exchanges it for the robe. She can't help but smile at the soft, vanilla-scented fabric wrapped around her body.

"Thank you." Rachel says politely.

"I'm not like most Dominants. I don't believe in the things my father does to his submissives." Quinn says quietly, "Please, for your own safety, don't get in any trouble. I'm afraid my father has a bad temper and I wouldn't trust him not to... hurt you." Quinn adds awkwardly.

Rachel nods, "I... May I ask you a question, Mistress?" she asks quietly.

"Of course. Ask me anything." Quinn says.

"Why did you buy me? I'm not as pretty as the other girls and—"

"I take it back, you can't ask me anything." Quinn says. Rachel frowns and opens her mouth to apologize, but Quinn continues. "You can't ask me silly questions." Quinn states with a gentle smile, "I think you're very pretty, prettier than the other girls, and I wouldn't trade you for a million dollars." She said.

"But... you don't know me." Rachel whispers.

"I know that you looked so sad, and nobody deserves to be cooped up in a room like that. And, if I'm being honest, I really like your voice." Quinn says.

Rachel feels tears well in her eyes, "Thank you, Mistress." She whispers.

Quinn nods, "Maybe you can sing for me some time." She adds after a moment of silence.

Rachel simply nods, her heart fluttering. She had been so afraid that she would be sold to an evil Dominant, one like Sir, one that would hurt her and punish her for fun. As soon as Rachel had seen Quinn, through the thin glass window, she knew that she was kind and fair. Now, standing in front of her, Rachel wanted nothing more than to please Quinn and do everything she could to be the perfect submissive for her. She felt like she owed it to her, for saving her from a life of pain and suffering.


End file.
